RuPaul's Parody Race: Season 2
Format The second season was confirmed on March 15, 2018. It used the same format as Season 1, but with the challenges and lip-synchs of "RuPaul's Drag Race Season 2". It featured 12 Queens competing for the title of'' "America's Next Fanmade Drag Superstar." This season featured a new finale twist where the eliminated queens chose the top two and the winner. The new twist this season that will be carried on to future seasons is called the Battle Back. It features the first five eliminated queens fighting for a second chance on the next season. This winner of this season was Trinity K. Bonet and Joslyn Fox was chosen as Miss Congeniality Contestants Contestants Progress :█ The contestant won RuPaul's Parody Race. :█ The contestant was a runner-up. :█ The contestant was eliminated in third place before the final lip-sync. :█ The contestant won the main challenge of that week, $10,000 and the ''Lipsync for your Legacy. The contestant eliminated another queen. :█ The contestant was in the top two winners of that week but ended up not winning the Lipsync for your Legacy. :█ The contestant was in the top that week but ended up not being in the top two of that week. :█ The contestant was one of the worst but did not place in the bottom two. :█ The contestant was in the bottom that week but wasn't eliminated by the winner of the Lipsync for your Legacy. :█ The contestant was in the bottom that week and was eliminated by the winner of the Lipsync for your Legacy. :█ The contestant herself decided to leave the competition. :█ The contestant was chosen as "Miss Congeniality". :█ The contestant returned and appeared on the "Finale" episode, but was out of the running. Lipstick Choices Queen's Money Episodes Episode 1:' Gone With The Windows' Airdate: March 20, 2018 * Main Challenge:'' The queens are challenged to make high couture outfits with window treatments and home furniture * '''Top Two: '''Chad Michaels and Trinity K. Bonet * '''Challenge Winner: Trinity K. Bonet' * Bottom Two: 'Kelly Mantle and Kenya Michaels * '''Lip Synch Song: "'Covergirl (Put the Bas In Your Walk)" by RuPaul * '''Eliminated:' Kenya Michaels' After Kenya is eliminated she gets a message saying, "Although your journey for this season is over, next season is a whole other story" Episode 2: Starrbootylicious Airdate: March 21, 2018 * Main Challenge:'' Performing burlesque in teams * '''Top Two: '''Derrick Barry and The Vixen * '''Challenge Winner: The Vixen '' * 'Runway Theme: '''High-Class Drag * '''Bottom Two: '''India Ferrah and Kelly Mantle * '''Lip Synch Song: ' "My Lovin' (You're Never Gonna Get It)" by En Vogue * '''Eliminated:'' Kelly Mantle''' Kelly also gets the same message as Kenya after she's eliminated. Burlesque Chad and Trinty are named team captains for winning last week's challenge. 'Episode 3: Country Queens' Airdate: March 22, 2018 * '''Main Challenge: Competing in teams in a TV commercial as feuding families * '''Top Two: '''Thorgy Thor and Trixie Mattel * '''Challenge Winner: Trixie Mattel '' * 'Runway Theme: '''Denim and Diamond * '''Bottom Two: '''India Ferrah and Trinity K. Bonet * '''Lip Synch Song: '"I Hear You Knocking" by Wynonna Judd * '''Eliminated:'' India Ferrah''' India also gets the same messages the other eliminated queens got. Country Queens 'Episode 4: Snatch Game' Airdate: March 23, 2018 * '''Main Challenge: Celebrity impersonations in a Match Game setting * '''Top Two: '''Chad Michaels and Derrick Barry * '''Challenge Winner: Derrick Barry '' * 'Runway Theme: '''Diva Queen Realness * '''Bottom Two: '''Laila McQueen and Trixie Mattel * '''Lip Synch Song: '"Two Of Hearts" by Stacy Q * '''Eliminated:'' Trixie Mattel''' At the end of the episode, the other eliminated girls meet on the main stage and are told about their chance to enter Season 3, through the Battle Back Challenge. They are also told that they would be joined by the next queen to be eliminated. Snatch Game 'Episode 5: Here Comes The Bride' Airdate: March 24, 2018 * '''Main Challenge: Dress up as the bride and groom in a wedding photoshoot * '''Top Two: '''Trinity K. Bonet and Yara Sofia * '''Challenge Winner: Trinity K. Bonet '' * 'Bottom Two: '''Derrick Barry and Joslyn Fox * '''Lip Synch Song: '"Carry On" by Martha Wash * '''Eliminated:'' Joslyn Fox''' After Joslyn is eliminated, she is told about the Battle Back and is the last entrant into the competition. All queens eliminated after this are gone for now. 'Episode 6: Rocker Chicks' Airdate: March 25, 2018 * '''Main Challenge: Live rock performances of RuPaul's "Call Me Mother" * '''Top Two: '''Laila McQueen and Thorgy Thor * '''Challenge Winner: Thorgy Thor '' * 'Bottom Two: '''Derrick Barry and The Vixen * '''Lip Synch Song: '"Black Velvet" by Alannah Myles * '''Eliminated:'' Derrick Barry''' 'Episode 7: Once Upon A Queen' Airdate: March 26, 2018 * '''Main Challenge: Come up with and promote a concept for an autobiography * '''Top Two: '''Thorgy Thor and Yara Sofia * '''Challenge Winner: Thorgy Thor '' * 'Runway Theme: '''Book Release Realness * '''Bottom Two: '''Laila McQueen and The Vixen * '''Lip Synch Song: '"He's The Greatest Dancer" by Sister Sledge * '''Eliminated:'' The Vixen''' Autobiographies 'Episode 8: Golden Gals' Airdate: March 27, 2018 * '''Main Challenge: Transform older men into drag mothers and perform a lip synch duet. * '''Top Two: '''Chad Michaels and Laila McQueen * '''Challenge Winner: Laila McQueen' * Bottom Two: 'Thorgy Thor and Yara Sofia * '''Lip Synch Song: '"Shake Your Love" by Debbie Gibson * '''Eliminated:'' Thorgy Thor''' Makeovers 'Episode 9: The Diva Awards' Airdate: March 28, 2018 * '''Main Challenge: '' Create three different looks for "Diva Award" ceremonies (Teen Diva, Diva D.C. Press, and Diva Hollywood Extravaganza) and perform a group opening number. * Top Two: 'Trinity K. Bonet and Yara Sofia * '''Challenge Winner: Trinity K. Bonet '' * Bottom Two: 'Chad Michaels and Laila McQueen * '''Lip Synch Song: '"Something He Can Feel" by Aretha Franklin * '''Eliminated:'' Laila McQueen '' At the end of the episode, the eliminated queens return to the main stage and get a message saying; "All the power lies in your hands." 'Episode 10: Grand Finale' Airdate: March 29, 2018 * Main Challenge:'' '' Shooting a music video for "Jealous Of My Boogie" * Eliminated:'' ''Yara Sofia * Top Two: '' ''Chad Michael and Trinity K. Bonet * Runway Theme: 'Hometown Eleganza * '''Lip Synch Song: '"Jealous Of My Boogie" by RuPaul * '''Miss Congeniality Winner: Joslyn Fox * Runner-Up: Chad Michaels * Winner of RuPaul's Parody Race Season 2: Trinity K. Bonet The eliminated queens had all the power for this finale. First, after the music video challenge, they were told to choose a queen to eliminate from the top three. They voted out Yara. Then, Chad and Trinity lip synched against each other and the eliminated girls were to choose a winner. They chose Trinity. This twist was to kick off the new Season 3 twist. Votes Votes to eliminate: Chad Michaels: 1 Trinity K. Bonet: 2 Yara Sofia: 6 Votes to eliminate: Chad Michaels: 3 Trinity K. Bonet: 6 Dusted or Busted Scores Scoring System This season uses the same scoring system as Season 1. See here for Nick's Drag Race Dusted or Busted page. Trivia *Chad Michaels and Derrick Barry are the first queens to win two main challenges this season. *Trinty K. Bonet is the first queen to win two lip synchs this season. *Joslyn Fox is the first queen to not place in the top or bottom for four consecutive weeks, before being eliminated. *Thorgy Thor is the first queen to win three challenges **...although she only won one lip synch. *Trinity K. Bonet is the first queen to win three lip-synchs and send three queens home in herstory *Laila McQueen is the first queen to be in the bottom two, three times. *Trinty K. Bonet is the first winner to not have the best DOB score. **...to win three lip-synchs. Category:Nick's Drag Race Category:Seasons Category:Nicholas424 Category:RuPaul's Parody Race